Hot and Steamy
by Cheating Death
Summary: Both Hidan and Naruto decide to visit Konoha Hot Springs for some relaxation. When they stumble upon Hinata, neither one of them can resist the alluring young woman and decide to have some fun with her. Hidan/Hinata/Naruto threesome explicit lemon.


**Okay, this is my very first request that I've ever done. The idea came from Bok, so the story idea credit goes to him.**

**Warning: Contains an explicit Hida/Hina/Naru threesome lemon. Viewer discretion is advised :)**

_**Hot and Steamy**_

Hidan stood outside of the building, debating on whether or not he wanted to go in. That bastard, Kakuzu, had decided to go off and collect yet another bounty, and would be probably be gone for at least an hour or so. Since Hidan hadn't wanted to go with him, he had nothing else to do in this lousy village while he waited for his partner to return.

"Might as well do something to kill some fucking time," the Jashinist muttered to himself.

He walked into Konoha Hot Springs, the public bath house of the village. There was a chubby middle-aged woman at a desk who immediately looked excited.

"Oh, welcome to Konoha Hot Springs!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks," Hidan mumbled, annoyed with himself for promising not to kill anyone while Kakuzu was away. This woman was already getting on his nerves just for her cheerful demeanor.

"It's been so quiet around here lately, so you're basically the only one here today. Well, you and that boy behind you," the lady told him.

Quirking an eyebrow, he peered over his shoulder to see a teenage boy with blond hair and an orange outfit. Where the hell had he come from?

"Hello," Naruto said to the woman with a big smile. "Today's my day off so while everyone else is out on missions, I figured I'd come here and relax."

"This is the best place in town and fortunately for you, you'll be getting quite a bit of privacy. Business has been slow, so today we're trying something new with the bath house."

Hidan and Naruto glanced at each other, confused as to what she was talking about.

"Today we are having what we like to call 'Mixed Bath Day'. There is normally a wall that separates the men's section from the women's section, but we have temporarily opened up a section of the wall so that men and women can interact with each other. So far you guys are the first to try that experience, so if we get positive feedback we will try it more often. If not, then we will get rid of the idea all together. Anyway, before I keep you waiting any longer, you know where the changing rooms are, right?" The lady asked.

"Yup," Naruto answered, as he had been there numerous times.

"I'll just follow this kid," Hidan remarked with a sigh.

The woman smiled. "Great! Enjoy your time!" She watched them walk away, then suddenly gasped at a sudden realization. "I probably should've mentioned the mixed bath day that nice girl who just came in a few minutes ago..."

The two young men made their way down to the room where they would get undressed, Hidan looking less-than-thrilled. What had he been thinking, coming to a bath house? He was an Akatsuki member, dammit. He should be sacrificing someone right now, but no, Kakuzu had to be an asshole and told him not to attract any attention to himself.

"So, is this your first time here?" Naruto asked as he pulled his shirt off. "I've never seen you around here before."

Hidan, who was already shirtless, had stashed his cloak somewhere in the woods as to not give away the fact that he was an Akatsuki member. "No, I'm not from around this fucking area," he replied, not really in the mood for conversation as he kicked his sandals off.

"Well, this place is awesome, you'll love it." Naruto grinned as a pervy thought ran through his head. "Maybe we'll see some hot girls."

Hidan rolled his eyes and turned away from the blond, not really keen on watching some other dude get undressed as he stripped his clothes off. "The old hag said that we were pretty much the only fucking ones here. So if there are any other people, they're probably old geisers or ugly fat bitches." He wrapped a towel around his naked body.

Naruto sighed, also now in only a towel. "Yeah, you're probably right."

The two left the changing room and went into the actual bath room where the hot springs were located. There was only one other person in the water at the moment, and she was neither old, nor fat. And she definitely wasn't ugly. She had long indigo hair that flowed down her shoulders and into the water. Her pretty face was serene and peaceful as she relaxed in the steamy water. The large breasts that were floating deliciously on the surface were impossible to overlook. Since her eyes were closed, she did not notice the two males right away.

"Hinata!?" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes going wide as saucers while Hidan grinned deviously at the naked girl.

Hinata's eyes snapped open and her face turned bright red as she covered her exposed breasts in embarrassment. "N-N-Naruto-kun!"

She was shocked to see her crush standing there, wearing nothing but a towel on his tanned body. Her eyes involuntarily scanned over his toned muscles, and she immediately felt light-headed from such a view. That wasn't all, however. Naruto was with a young man whom she'd never seen before. He looked to be a few years older than them, so roughly in his early twenties. He was tall and well-built, slightly more muscular than Naruto. His silver hair was slicked back away from his handsome face and his violet eyes blatantly stared at her chest, which she had difficulty covering up completely.

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know you were in here!" Naruto said frantically, dropping his hands in front of his groin to try to hide the part of his anatomy that had begun to poke through the towel upon seeing the nude Hyuuga.

"That bitch at the fucking counter didn't mention to you that today they were having a special, huh?" Hidan asked Hinata with a smirk as he dropped his towel.

"Who are you?" Hinata couldn't help but gaze at the naked male in all his glory.

Naruto remained frozen in his spot as the silver-haired man stepped into the water. What the hell was that guy planning? Hinata stared at him nervously as he approached her, cornering her in her spot.

"The name's Hidan. You've got a nice set of tits, you know that?" he said with a laugh. "Though, I'd like to see more."

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto snapped as Hidan pulled the stunned girl up so that she was standing.

Hidan ignored him and crashed his lips against hers, emitting a soft gasp from Hinata. He held her petite body against his much larger one and, like Naruto, he had grown hard between the legs as well. She had an amazing body in his opinion; flat stomach, toned legs, and a nice firm ass.

Suddenly overcome with jealously, Naruto dropped his towel and went into the spring, trudging over to them. Hidan glanced over at the blond as he broke the kiss, grabbing one of Hinata's breasts.

"Beat it, brat," he growled.

Hinata couldn't help but like the jealous expression on Naruto's face. She felt slightly guilty over the fact, but then again, how often did Naruto rant and rave about how much that he was in love with Sakura? If he wasn't going to give her the time of day, at least that other guy seemed interested. Feeling rather naughty herself, Hinata reached down and grabbed hold of Hidan's throbbing cock, giving it a firm squeeze.

Hidan groaned with pleasure, pinching her pert nipple. He brought his face down to her neck and nipped at it, causing her to moan. Naruto's own cock twitched with desire at the alluring sound and he let out a low growl. Who the hell did this guy think he was? He looked around to see that the three of them were, in fact, the only ones there. Looking back at the couple, he noticed how Hinata was eying him with a small smile. To his surprise, she reached down and grabbed onto his penis, grasping it firmly. She pumped both of their cocks at the same time, turning them on even more.

"Fuck," Hidan muttered, bending down to bury his face in her chest, ravaging her breasts with his teeth.

Hinata gasped and her knees almost buckled, but Naruto wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling. He leaned down to kiss her, getting more and more aroused as she continued to run her hand up and down his length. His tip had begun to leak with pre-cum, and Hinata used it as lubrication to make the strokes smoother. She did the same with Hidan's penis, using the silver-haired male's pre-cum to stroke him.

Hidan licked and lightly bit one of her nipples, massaging her breast at the same time. Naruto grabbed onto her other breast, enjoying the way the soft mound felt in his hand. He reached down to grab onto her bottom, and Hinata hitched her breath. Hidan inserted a finger into her entrance, finding it to be wet already. He swore softly when she rubbed his tip with her thumb, and he straightened himself up again. Naruto was kissing her neck, so Hidan had access to her rosy lips once again. He removed his finger from inside her and grabbed her by her long indigo hair, making her tilt her head back so that he could kiss her.

The strokes were getting to be too much for the blond, and he inadvertently bucked. Naruto shuddered as he felt himself orgasm, ejaculating into Hinata's hand. His cum dripped from her hand and into the spring, and he could see the smile on her face even as she kissed Hidan.

Seconds later, Hidan lifted her up so that she was on the edge of the hot spring without breaking the kiss. He pushed her down onto her back, causing her to release her hold on both of the young men. Hidan got on top of her, much to Naruto's annoyance. With a boastful smirk, Hidan began to slip inside of the girl, squeezing his hard cock into her tight virgin walls. Hinata let out a scream at the sudden pain, only to be silenced by the Jashinist's kiss. _Definitely a lot fucking better than a damn sacrifice_, he thought. It wasn't every day that he got the pleasure of screwing a virgin. Especially one as beautiful as the one beneath him.

After a few thrusts, and an envious death glare from the blond, Hidan removed himself from her. Hinata lifted herself slightly so that she was on her forearms just as he straddled her. She gasped when he grabbed onto both of her breasts and watched as he slipped his penis between the twin mounds. Using her juices as lubrication, he began to titfuck her. Refusing to be shown up, Naruto crouched down beside her and kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Hinata eagerly kissed him back, moaning softly from the treatment to her breasts. Naruto got onto his knees, and Hinata moved her head towards his cock, which was mere inches from her face. She took his entire length into her mouth, sucking on it with a skill neither of them knew she had.

Hidan smirked as he kept up what he was doing. "Fuck, this feels good..." He gave both of her nipples a sharp pinch and she let out a startled squeak, arching her back in the process.

Naruto closed his eyes as Hinata sucked on him, the vibrations from her moans intensifying the sensation. Her tongue ran up and down his shaft, teasing his tip every now and again with a delicate lick. He felt as though he was getting close, as was Hidan. Seconds later, Hinata felt a warm rush of thick liquid spurt onto her breasts just another one shot down her throat. She swallowed every last drop of Naruto's cum, her chest slathered with Hidan's seed.

"Damn..." Naruto murmured, his breathing sporadic.

Hinata removed his penis from her mouth and laid back down, trying to catch her own breath. However, Hidan wasn't even close to being done with her and moved his hand down between her legs. He inserted two fingers and thrust them in and out of her, causing her to cry out and writhe. At the same time, Naruto leaned down to silence her with another kiss, pinching one of her cum-coated nipples. He wasn't too keen on touching another man's seed, but he wanted some action with those tits, so he would overlook it for now.

Hidan removed his fingers and immediately penetrated her with his cock, which had already hardened again with excitement. He proceeded to pound into Hinata, holding onto her hips as he thrust in and out. Her screams were muffled by Naruto's kisses, and she arched her back again as the blond ravaged her breasts in a similar manner that Hidan had done. He reached down into the spring and scooped up a handful of the hot water to splash it onto her chest. Washing away Hidan's cum, he feverishly assaulted the twin mounds, then moved his head down to suckle on one of her nipples.

"You're fucking tight," Hidan hissed as he brutally slammed into her over and over again.

After several minutes, Hinata's screams eventually died down and were replaced with moans and soft mewls of pleasure. "Mmm, Hidan..."

She bucked her hips when she felt Naruto reach down to caress her clitoris. Her breathing sped up again, and she ran her hands through Naruto's hair as he teased one of her nipples with the tip of his tongue. She whimpered when Hidan's fingers dug into her thighs, and with a grunt, he exploded inside of her. Since Naruto wasn't completely in the way, Hidan leaned down to crash his lips against hers for another brutal kiss, feeling her walls clench around his member as he emptied himself. Naruto ceased what he was doing, and gazed down at the girl with desire, not ready to call it quits yet. Hidan removed himself seconds later, and his semen started to leak out of her. He grinned at the sight, pleased to see his cum dripping onto the ground.

Hinata panted heavily, her naked body glistening with perspiration. Hidan lifted her up and bit down into her neck sharply, causing her to cry out when he broke the delicate skin. He lapped up the sweet blood that trickled from the wound, giving her a sense of both pain and pleasure. Naruto watched with envy for a moment before pulling her out of Hidan's grasp and flipping her onto her stomach. Annoyed, Hidan was about to cuss him out, only for an idea to pop into his head as Naruto got behind Hinata. Together, they forced the girl onto her hands and knees, Naruto's hard cock poking against her soaked entrance. At the same time, Hidan got onto his knees in front of Hinata's face, his own erect penis only mere inches from her face.

Taking hold of her hips, Naruto eased himself inside of her, sliding his entire length all the way in. Hinata gasped at the initial thrust, giving Hidan the opportunity to shove his cock into her open mouth. The blond moved back and forth, closing his eyes at the intense pleasure as he pounded into her. She was still so tight, even after Hidan had fucked her. Naruto's balls smacked into her with each thrust, and the perfect view of her ass excited him even more. While he took her from behind, Hidan had made sure to put her mouth into good use. He bucked his hips, his fingers entwining with her silky hair to guide her. Hinata struggled to suck on his member, her tongue running up and down his entire shaft. She licked away the combination of her juices and his seed from his throbbing penis, her tongue flicking over his sensitive tip. It was unreal that that both young men still were able to go at it, even after they'd each ejaculated. Twice, actually. Seriously, how much stamina did these guys have?

"Mmmm..." Hinata moaned as her crush continued to thrust into her tight walls, feeling them clench around his pulsating member.

Using only one arm to support her weight, Hinata reached between Hidan's legs and began to massage his balls as she kept on sucking him. His length went all the way the to back of her throat, and she struggled not to gag on it, finding it difficult to breathe. Even still, she was completely lost in the ecstasy. Hidan groaned, enjoying the sensation of the treatment that his balls were getting.

"Hinata..." Naruto ran his hand up and down her side, then reached to pinch her nipple.

Hinata moaned as she feverishly sucked on Hidan's penis, nearly sending him over the edge when she lightly nibbled on the tip. She let go of his balls and reached around him, grabbing onto his ass for support as she was pounded into from each end. Hidan grabbed her bleeding neck, increasing his pace as his dick continued to go in and out of her throat.

"Damn..." Naruto went faster as well, feeling himself getting closer with each thrust.

Hinata stopped sucking on Hidan's cock for a brief moment, throwing her head back in pleasure. "Naruto-kun..."

"Oh, no you fucking don't." The silver-haired male forced his penis back into her mouth, ramming into her back and forth as hard as he could.

If it weren't for him and Naruto holding onto her, the girl would've collapsed already. Naruto's fingers dug into her hips, leaving visible marks as he felt himself reaching orgasm.

"Shit," he swore under his breath, before gasping as he released his seed inside of her.

Hinata felt a warm rush inside of her, and she moaned from the sensation of him filling her up. Her walls clenched as she reached orgasm as well, shuddering. Seconds later, Hidan ejaculated his load into her mouth, shooting it right down her throat. Hinata choked on it for a moment, trying desperately to swallow.

"All if it," Hidan grunted, swearing with each spurt.

Hinata did as she was told, swallowing every last drop of his cum while Naruto remained inside of her. When she was finally done, she pulled her head away, desperately gasping for air. She was so sore and exhausted, but it had been well worth it. Whimpering, she felt as Naruto removed himself, followed by the dripping of his seed leaking from her. Hinata collapsed onto her stomach as she panted heavily.

With a smirk, Hidan rolled her onto her back and proceeded to pinch one of her nipples. He'd already came three times, but it still wasn't enough. It had been so long since the last time he'd gotten any action that he was going to make it last as long as possible. He leaned over her to kiss her lips, his hand traveling down between her legs.

"Please...no more..." she weakly murmured.

The Jashinist ignored her pleas, instead using his finger to gently rub against her clitoris. Hinata moaned and arched her back, unable to hide her pleasure. Naruto moved his mouth down to her breast where he proceeded to suckle on it. Her hand was suddenly grabbed by Hidan and she felt him place it right on his cock._ He's_ _already hard again?_ Naruto's poked into her leg. _Naruto-kun, too? How are they still capable of doing this?_ Nevertheless, she began to stroke Hidan's penis up and down, which was still slick with her saliva.

Hidan kept up what he was doing, his finger moving faster as the girl lay there. At the same time, Naruto concentrated on her breasts and nipples, switching back and forth between light caresses and rougher pinches. It was too much for Hinata and she let out a cry of pleasure as she orgasmed seconds later. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, Naruto suddenly got on top of her, his manhood sliding in between her breasts.

"N-Naruto-kun," she whispered, her hand still gripping Hidan's dick tightly.

"Just one more thing," the blond replied, leaning down to gently kiss her lips.

With that, he grabbed both of her mounds and held them around his cock as he began to thrust back and forth. At the same time, Hidan bent to kiss her neck, before feverishly nibbling and suckling on it. It was already bruised and tender from his previous assault, but it felt amazing at the same time. Using the last of her energy, Hinata moved her hand up and down his cock rapidly. Hidan groaned, sinking his teeth into her even harder. Naruto's firm hold on her breasts was almost painful as he frantically bucked his hips, sweat running down his naked body. It felt so good, but he knew that he was reaching his limit as well. Between his harsh thrusts, the rough gropes to her breasts, and Hidan's ruthless treatment of her delicate neck, Hinata began to scream. Her cries were intertwined with moans and the whimpering of both Hidan and Naruto's names.

"Damn...I'm going to..." Naruto trailed off and inhaled sharply as he shot his load all over her chest.

"Fuck!" Seconds later, Hidan came in Hinata's hand, some of it splattering in the process.

They shuddered, covering the girl's body with their thick, warm fluid. When both of them finally finished, they realized that Hinata had gone limp. She lay on the ground, unconscious from the long, exhausting session.

"Maybe I went too rough," Naruto mumbled sheepishly as he climbed off of her.

Hidan, however, didn't feel guilty at all. "Shit, that was good. This bitch really knows how to suck a dick." He gave one of her breasts one last grab before getting back into the hot spring to rinse off.

Naruto gathered Hinata into his arms and lowered himself into the water. He set her down on his lap, propping her against his chest with a content sigh.

"Well, the next time I come to this shitty village, I know where to go," Hidan said with a laugh as he climbed out of the spring after a minute of washing. He didn't want to leave quite yet, but by now Kakuzu was probably looking for him, most likely in a pissy mood. _Fuck him, he can't wait for_ _me for a few minutes seeing how he made me fucking wait for him,_ Hidan thought to himself as he wrapped a towel around his dripping body.

The Jinchuriki threw him an angry look, furious over the fact that Hinata's neck was now horribly bruised and covered with bite marks. He wasn't too keen on the idea of that guy going near Hinata again, for his own selfish reasons. Hidan seemed to catch on to that, and he glanced over his shoulder with a sadistic grin.

"I will be back eventually...and I _will_ fuck that girl again," he remarked, sounding almost threatening.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he hugged Hinata tightly. "Who the hell are you exactly?"

"You'll find out sooner or later." With that, Hidan left the bathing room, leaving Naruto alone to care for the unconscious Hyuuga. He quickly got dressed and made his way back to the main lobby of the hot spring.

"So, how was it?" the woman behind the counter asked anxiously. "Was it a good experience?"

Hidan smirked. "Let's just say that I'll be back in the near future." He left the facility, not caring that he would have to listen to Kakuzu grumble about how he had kept him waiting.

_So, the girl's name is Hinata. I'll have to remember that_, he thought to himself deviously as he made his way to the village gates. One way or another, he would be back for her. _And next time, I won't be fucking sharing her..._

**Well, those three had a damn good time, haha. I'm freaking jealous...stop looking at me like that! *huddles into a corner*. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this threesome story, as I enjoyed writing it. And yes, it is possible to go at it several times (don't ask me how I know), plus both Hidan and Naruto known for their high stamina, so you didn't honestly think they were going to stop after only one round, did you? :p Again, thank you Bok for the idea and I hope it turned out okay. Anyway, to those of you who have ten extra seconds, please review to let me know how you liked it. I have no plans for a sequel or anything, I just wanted it to end like that ^_^ But hey, you never know, I guess.**


End file.
